Anytime You Need A Friend
by Ashieyu1
Summary: Inuyasha is reflecting on troubles in his life and seeks a friend to comfort him. Then Kagome calls his name... Inu/Kag fluff. R/R!! And don't NOT read it cuz its PG! If u like I/K fics, u might like this one too!! ^-^


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA SO DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME TRYING TO SUE ME CUZ I ONLY HAVE FIVE BUCKS AND SOME CHANGE!!  
  
Okay..... story time. Warning: It's fluffy and has an OOC Inuyasha but he's only OOC cuz he's REALLY depressed. Okay? Okay! Anywhozawhatsa..... The song is called 'Anytime You Need A Friend' by Mariah Carey. I don't own her or her songs * but I wish I owned her voice *  
  
A/N: Don't be surprised if you find me writing a TON of Mariah Carey songfics. The majority of her songs can be manipulated into a great fic. So... yeah... hope you enjoy it! ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was sitting quietly in a tree perched above the area where the group was resting. Sango and Miroku had just fallen asleep after a few 'good nights' and Shippou was curled into a tiny ball next to Kirara at the edge of Kagome's sleeping bag. He sighed to himself and thought of Naraku. He knew he was close by and that the final battle is edging near. But will he survive? And if he does, what then? Miroku and Sango will be together, building a family and Kagome will most likely return to her time, forever. And what will he get out of this adventure? The completed Shikon No Tama so he can become full demon. But he keeps thinking to himself, 'Do I really want that? Damn, it seems like my problems will never end. But what can I do about it? I can't face this world alone anymore. I need someone to comfort me, someone to be my... friend.'  
  
If you're lonely and need a friend  
  
And troubles seem like they never end  
  
Just remember to keep the faith  
  
And love will be there to light the way  
  
"Kagome..." he choked out, just loud enough for Kagome to hear it, as she was the only one still awake. She too was thinking about Naraku and the aftermath of their final battle. But one question remained in her mind: 'What will happen to Inuyasha?' She kept trying to think up answers to this question, but found none suitable. "Maybe he'll become full demon and ... no, I don't think he wants that anymore. He never talks about it so maybe he's changed his mind... but to what? I know he's not becoming human and I know he's not going to live with... oh no. What if...? What if Inuyasha decides to go to hell with Kikyou? Would he really?' She snapped out of her lingering thoughts as she heard Inuyasha's voice from the tree above her sleeping bag. She approached it nervously; wondering what Inuyasha could possibly want.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Anytime you need a friend  
  
I will be here  
  
You'll never be alone again  
  
So don't you fear  
  
Even if you're miles away  
  
I'm by your side  
  
So don't you ever be lonely  
  
Love will make it all right  
  
'There are so many things out there... so many humans and demons, just waiting for me to fail.' His thoughts traveled first to Kikyou, how they loved and died and were both resurrected. 'She wanted me to become human for her, so she could live a normal life. Then she died, but when she came back... all the love we had vanished. Now all she wants me to do is fail and die with her.' Then his thoughts brought him to Naraku and Sesshoumaru. 'You're both bastards, all you want from me is my life. I hate you both. Why can't you just leave me alone?' He then thought of Kouga. 'I hate you too, for always trying to steal Kagome from me. She's all I have and you want to take her from me. I hate you, possibly more than anyone.'  
  
When the shadows are closing in  
  
And your spirit diminishing  
  
He thought of the Shikon No Tama and every demon he's ever fought. He thought of how those demons tried to weaken him by insulting him with the title 'worthless half-breed'. But they never succeeded. He always defeated them, not for revenge, but to protect the one he cared for most, Kagome. She was the one who kept him from giving up. Who kept him from failing. He was brought out of his reflections by the sweet sound of Kagome's voice, calling out to him. He intuitively jumped from his perch in the tree and landed silently in front of Kagome. He quickly lost himself in her deep ocean blue eyes and before he could snap himself out of his hypnotism, he embraced her petite body.  
  
Just remember you're not alone  
  
And love will be there to guide you home  
  
"Kagome," he said softly into her ear. "Will you always be there for me?"  
  
Anytime you need a friend  
  
I will be here  
  
You'll never be alone again  
  
So don't you fear  
  
Even if you're miles away  
  
I'm by your side  
  
So don't you ever be lonely  
  
Love will make it all right  
  
'She's my only true friend.' He thought while inhaling her sweet scent. 'She knows more about me then anyone I know. She always treats me like I want to treat her but my damn pride always gets in the way. But I have to know...' Then he asked her again, only slightly louder to make sure she heard him. "Will you?"  
  
Kagome is stunned by his sudden display of affection. But her look of shock quickly turned into a look of warmth. She returned his embrace by wrapping her slim arms around his neck. She leaned into his hug and whispered, "Only if you'll be there for me".  
  
If you just believe in me  
  
I will love you endlessly  
  
Take my hand  
  
Take me into your heart  
  
"I'll never let you go, Kagome. I'll always be there, even when you don't want me there. I'll always protect you, even if I lose my life in the process." He hugged her closer, silently praying time would stop, just so he could hold his best friend, and maybe even his lover, in his arms forever.  
  
I'll be there forever, baby  
  
I won't let go, I'll never let go  
  
"I'll always be here for you, I'll always be your friend. Whenever you need me, just call my name, and I'll be here."  
  
Anytime you need a friend  
  
I will be here  
  
You'll never be alone again  
  
So don't you fear  
  
Even if you're miles away  
  
I'm by your side  
  
"Promise?" he said faintly.  
  
"Promise." She responded tenderly. " Don't ever think you're alone. It's all right, I'm here."  
  
So don't you ever be lonely  
  
It's all right, it's all right  
  
"Good. It's comforting to know that I have you to count on. Thank you Kagome."  
  
Anytime you need a friend  
  
I will be here  
  
You'll never be alone again  
  
So don't you fear  
  
Even if you're miles away  
  
I'm by your side  
  
So don't you ever be lonely  
  
Love will make it all right  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ah... finally done. I love songfics... ANYWAY! Please find time to review, okay? Thanks in advance. ^-^ If you want to post a flame: DON' POST ONE FOR NO GOOD REASON!  
Ex: I hate your story because it sucks.  
  
A flame like that is a complete waste of time for both the writer and the reviewer, so don't waste your time. Thank ya! Ja ne! 


End file.
